More Than Best Friends...
by AT-takabero
Summary: Stuff that little kids shouldn't read... Another Koumi. Mimi arrives from America and the whole gang meet up with her for a party. But, they have plans of their own. Whats it gonna be?


More Than Best Friends  
  
~Izzy~  
  
"Ah, that sincere personality, that witty smile, that sharp remark…" Ever since I heard Mimi was going back to Japan, I haven't thought of anything else but her. It's strange that I always think of her, but she has been my best girl friend (not those girls you go on dates). We were always isolated from the group. I guess that's what made us great friends…  
  
~Mimi~  
  
"How I miss, that smart talk, the fast typing, that thoughtful gaze…" When I heard that we were going back to Japan, my brain hasn't thought of anything else, but on the other hand, it hardly focueses on something except when I shop. Izzy and I are best friends. We talk and do stuff until I left, and he was really depressed after that. I was depressed too, but I knew I had to go on…  
  
~Izzy~  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
"Hey, Izzy! Why are you here so early?" TK asked.  
  
"Me? Why are you early?" They both laughed at his remark.  
  
"Matt's coming, isn't he?"  
  
"Well, he isn't going on tour, is he?"  
  
"Hey TK, Hey Izzy." Sora had just gotten out of her Sedan. She is a budding fashion designer, but she gets pay more in an hour than I can sell for my program in a day. Ten years has passed since MaloMyotismon's defeat. Everyone's lives are going well. Our Digimon friends are with us now, in fact, everyone has a Digimon partner.  
  
"Uh, Izzy, when will Mimi arrive?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe in a few hours."  
  
"A few hours?" he yelped.  
  
"Izzy, great to see you!" Yolei was with Ken. They got married a year ago. They already have a son named Derrick.  
  
"Hello, Tentomon!" Hawkmon and Wormmon said. It hardly occurred that there was a Digidestined reunion. We were heroes, household names, legends in everyone's books. We had saved the world and the Digital World. Nowadays, the action has quieted down and we are finally free from the fans and paparazzi.  
  
Cody and Davis had arrived. I was getting worried where Tai and Kari was. They were bringing everyone's gifts for Mimi.  
  
"Hey Izzy! I guess we don't have to wait any longer!" Joe must have arrived. He said he had to cancel a few appointments to see everyone.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Maybe they opened the gifts before we did!" Gomamon laughed at his joke. So did Joe, and the other Digimon. Even little Derrick was chuckling. We knew the gifts were for Mimi, meaning they were GOOD gifts.  
  
"Hey TK, do you think there's a vending machine here?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yeah, there is. C'mon, I'll buy you a soda."  
  
"Hey TK, hey Patamon! Great to see you!" Matt entered the waiting area from another entrance.  
  
"Hey bro, long time no see! If you consider 12 hours long!" The three of them laughed. Matt had a concert last night. He even dedicated a song for one of her friends that was going back to Japan. Yep, you guessed it, Mimi.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
On the plane…  
  
A few hours later…  
  
I can see it now. Everyone would be waiting for me on the lobby. I would wave at everyone. I would—I would see that boy again. Izzy.  
  
We are now approaching Odaiba Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts. Make sure you have your valuables with you. And please make sure all objects are in a secure place.  
  
~Izzy~  
  
Now arriving, East meets West Airlines.  
  
Finally, Mimi was getting off the plane. We waited for a few minutes, and then we saw someone with that strwaberry pink hair. We knew it was Mimi. She waved at all of us as she entered the small walkway to the exit. A green plant was walking with her. It was Palmon.  
  
RING, RING  
  
"Uh, hello, Izzy Izumi speaking."  
  
"Cut the gentleman talk, Izzy. We have a little problem." Tai said on the cellphone.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Tai, the traffic isn't getting better." Agumon.  
  
"We were stuck in traffic for 3 hours and we ran out of gas while waiting."  
  
"WHAT? Why didn't you call me sooner?"  
  
"It's… uh… well…"  
  
"You didn't recharge your batteries, huh?"  
  
"You could say that…"  
  
"OK, here's the plan. You guys try going to my place. That's where we'll have the party instead."  
  
"OK, got it!"  
  
"And Tai, write that in paper?"  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
I was about to place my cellphone back on my pocket when someone bear- hugged me from behind. I felt like I was going to melt.  
  
"Hi Izzy!" Mimi cooed.  
  
It was her. It was finally her.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I probably just zoomed the other people by, and almost jumped on Izzy when I saw him. I crept slowly toward him and I hugged him with all my might. He was really surprised.  
  
"Mimi? Mimi, is that you?" he asked.  
  
"No, duh."  
  
"Still the same old Mimi."  
  
He turned around to see me and I let go of him. He probably almost fainted when he saw me.  
  
"Mimi? I must be dreaming."  
  
"You're not."  
  
"It's just that… I haven't seen your face for so long."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen yours too."  
  
"I think everyone's wondering why you just flew past by them."  
  
"You mean—"  
  
"Yep. Everyone's here."  
  
"Hi Mimi!" Everyone said. They understood Mimi's feelings. They knew she really missed Izzy, her best friend. Maybe… too much.  
  
They all rode on their cars, except for Cody, who rode with Davis. They both lived next to each other in their mansions. We were all going to Izzy's house to celebrate.  
  
~Izzy~  
  
"…Hopefully Tai and Kari already made it."  
  
"I hope they didn't forget…" Tentomon said.  
  
I unlocked my front door, and there, with Kari and Tai, were decorations, presents and all the sort.  
  
"My, my. This sure looks like a great party… and the guests haven't even gotten in yet!" Armadillomon said.  
  
We all went in, me and Mimi were last to enter.  
  
"You know, this may be a party… but I have no idea what we're gonna do." Matt told Tai.  
  
"What else? Celebrate!" Tai answered Matt's question on his ear, making Matt half-deaf and started chasing Tai all over the house.  
  
"So, uh… how are things going in America?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Oh, fine! Everything's going great." Mimi said.  
  
By the time we had reached my house it was 6:30 pm.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I never thought Izzy could be so—so—attractive… DID I JUST SAY THAT? What am I saying? He's my best friend.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I have to go. I have to go on a lecture in Odaiba College." Joe took his briefcase and left.  
  
I walked around, chatting with everyone. Izzy was, as usual, in his laptop. I went to see what he was doing.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, just working on my program. I need a few more bytes and I can probably run this thing."  
  
I had no idea what I was doing, but slowly I moved closer to Izzy, a little each second.  
  
~Tai~  
  
"C'mon! Give me a break! It was just a joke!" I was being chased around by Matt because I made him half-deaf for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you!" You could probably see steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Matt, didn't you hear me?" Sora saw us just in time because Matt was already choking me.  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear you clearly. TAI OVER HERE," Matt starts choking me again, "WAS TALKING TOO CLOSE TO MY EAR!"  
  
"Well, have you seen Izzy and Mimi over there?"  
  
"U—I—see---(choke)—Sora… tell—Matt—stop—(choke)" I could hardly breath.  
  
"Matt, stop that!"  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"(ahem) Yeah, I see the two of them. What about it?" I asked.  
  
"They look cute together."  
  
"That's it? That's what you wanted to tell us?" Matt and I said.  
  
"Don't you see, they're perfect for each other!" Sora explained.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Matt sat on a chair.  
  
"Opposites attract. Let's test that theory." Tai said.  
  
"How?" Sora asked.  
  
Matt chuckled, giving out an evil smile. I understood. Sora didn't.  
  
"You are… bad!" I told Matt.  
  
"Hey, YOU wanted to test the theory."  
  
~Davis~  
  
"Don't you guys notice that Tai, Sora and Matt are up to something?" I looked at them for awhile. They were definitely up to something.  
  
"Hey Davis. I think you're standing too long in the line." Veemon said.  
  
"I don't think so…" Yolei answered.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling they are." Ken replied  
  
"OK. Let's listen to what they're talking about." Kari said.  
  
I looked at Kari. Did she finally see it my way? She looked back at me. I knew she knew what I was thinking.  
  
"My brother is always up to a challenge. Let's just go."  
  
We listened and hid at the same time. After listening, we went back to the dining room. We heard their plan. I was laughing a bit and stopped after I saw everyone looking at me.  
  
"So this is the plan. Two of us "leaves" every hour." I said.  
  
"Look at them. I think Mimi is going for the kill." Kari pointed to the couch.  
  
~Izzy~  
  
I was busy working on my program. I wasn't hungry. Neither was anybody else. It wasn't even dinner time. I checked my watch. As I glanced at it, I saw Mimi's hand on my mine.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"No, no. It's ok."  
  
It was 7:00 pm. I guess everyone was pretty much hungry.  
  
"OK guys. I think dinner is served."  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I was so close. So close. Can Izzy take a hint? I had noticed that it was already 9:00. Davis had to leave because of a soccer game. TK left with him because he needed to finish his book. Now Tai and Kari were leaving. They said they had to feed the cat. After that I began to get the picture.  
  
I was watching TV with Izzy. He said he wanted to rest his hands a bit. The night was young, but noone seemed to notice it. Everyone was tired out from the dancing we had a few minutes ago. Yolei turned on the radio as she looked at the stars outside. Ever notice that the radio always gets the song that you're feeling right now? It happened.  
  
There's a shadow in my heart,  
  
I can't seem to get it out,  
  
But whenever I'm close to you,  
  
That feeling goes away…  
  
"Did you really miss me?" I asked.  
  
~Izzy~  
  
"Yes I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that…"  
  
"Mimi, you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend."  
  
But, I'm more than your best friend… Did I just think that? No way, no how! I am her best friend, that's all. But, but… why do I feel like I'm whole when I'm with you?  
  
"Izzy, we have to go now. We have some important things to do at home." Ken said. Why do I feel like everyone is setting us up?  
  
"Uh, Izzy, we have to go too." Davis said.  
  
"We do?" Cody asked, "Why?"  
  
"Uh, you wouldn't understand…"  
  
~Mimi~  
  
"Mimi, we really have to go. We have to go to Matt's concert." Sora said. I thought Matt had a concert yesterday? Ah, who cares? Finally, a little private time with Izzy.  
  
~Izzy~  
  
Everyone is gone. I have no idea what I'm going to do.  
  
"Uh, Mimi? Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"That's the whole problem. I… don't know where I'm going to stay."  
  
"Well, I guess I could let you stay here for now. You can have my room."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"The couch will be fine for me."  
  
"Izzy… there's something that I always wanted to tell you. Something important."  
  
~Mimi~  
  
My heart was racing. Should I tell him? What am I talking about! I am not falling in love with my best friend! But…… that's what's happening now, and I can't stop it. I'm in love with my best friend.  
  
"Well? What did you want to tell me?" Izzy asked. He had turned off the TV. I guess he was serious about listening to what I say. I was sweating, my heart was pounding…  
  
~Tai~  
  
"So you guys got the tip too, huh?" I told everyone.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Kari asked.  
  
"Pretty sure. They're best friends. They've been through a lot of things together. Besides, I know it when it happens." Sora replied.  
  
We were hiding around Izzy' house. We never really left. Only Davis and Cody. They really believed us. HAHA! What a laugh! We saw that Mimi was about to tell Izzy… unfortunately she feels a little queasy.  
  
~Izzy~  
  
I could sense that Mimi was trying to tell me something. Duh, it doesn't take smarts to find that out.  
  
"Mimi? Are you okay?"  
  
"I think I need a little water."  
  
I went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. As I turned around, I saw Mimi. She suddenly kissed me, not stopping for a breath. I dropped the cup, but it was a good thing it was plastic. Our socks were wet from the water, but we both didn't mind. I wasn't moving much, I wasn't even thinking! She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt like I was going to melt. Her tongue entered my mouth, and I pushed it away with my mouth. I placed my hand on her hair. I was in love…  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I stopped to catch my breath. So did Izzy.  
  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that…" I told him, breathing deeply.  
  
"Mimi… I never knew."  
  
"Well, now you know. And you'll know something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
~Izzy~  
  
"I love you." I was a little stunned. By the way she said it, I knew she meant it.  
  
"Are you sure you're the real Mimi?"  
  
"Of course I am, silly! I felt like this ever since I left for America."  
  
"Are we really giving in to our hearts?" Mimi nodded. If she has the courage to say what she feels… can I do the same?  
  
"I love you too… it's been bugging my head ever since you left. I thought it may just be an obsession or something… but my heart says…" Before I could finish, she kissed me again, except this time it was longer, and much better. We were making out in a most unlikely place… the kitchen. We probably fell down while kissing, and I had to take the fall, but Mimi's kiss made me feel invincible.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I couldn't help it. I just had to kiss him again. I was crazy about him. I didn't want to stop kissing him but I had to, if I wanted to live. I stopped, gasping for air. Izzy was doing the same.  
  
"I don't think I could go through that again." Izzy said.  
  
"I love you Izzy, and that's all you need to know."  
  
"I love you too Mimi, and I know you're sincere about it."  
  
~Izzy~  
  
I loved her… but it doesn't change our friendship… but I don't think Mimi thinks like me.  
  
I kissed Mimi goodnight. I was about to turn off the light when Mimi said something.  
  
"Izzy, are you sure you want to sleep on the couch? There's still some space in the bed."  
  
"No, it's ok. I usually move around when I sleep. I might bother your beauty sleep."  
  
"C'mon, Izzy! I'm sure you won't move that much."  
  
"Oh Mimi…" I was hesistant to sleep… with my own best friend! I must be crazy!  
  
~Mimi~  
  
My instincts were taking over my speech. Izzy was hesistant to sleep with me, but he finally agreed.  
  
"Goodnight Mimi." He said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Izzy." He turned around to face the wall. I wrapped my arm around him. A few seconds and I was off to dreamland.  
  
~Tai~  
  
"What? No—" Sora covered my mouth before I could finish saying my sentence.  
  
"There are young people here!" she said.  
  
"C'mon Sora, we're in our twenties and you still consider everyone like babies." Matt complained.  
  
"Sorry. It's just a habit I got from being with my mother."  
  
"I know. I shouldn't blame you." Matt said.  
  
"Well, I guess they're together. That was the whole point of this. Let's get some pizza. My treat!" TK said.  
  
"Mmmmmm… pepperoni!" Patamon exclaimed. 


End file.
